


Ideas for various fandoms

by Wallpaint



Category: Animaniacs, Danganronpa, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Teen Titans (Animated Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallpaint/pseuds/Wallpaint
Summary: These are just my ideas for a few of my favorite shows
Relationships: Marco x ace - Relationship, marco x anyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ideas for various fandoms

  * Marco is immortal who has been alive for eons as in before the void century and everything and how the whitebeards react when he finally tells them. Marace everybody lives/nobody dies b/c that makes me sad but Marco angst because we love that
  * Marco has been kept in a bird cage before whitebead adopts him and one of them makes a birdcage joke and he goes off at them and they eventually find out his past which is sad.
  * Marco gets de aged and has only his memory of when he was that age and the crew finds out a lot of his past. warning disownment, abuse, homelessness, self loathing, self harm, suicidal actions/thoughts, anxiety.
  * Sanji opens up to Zoro/Luffy about his past and tells them what the Vinsmokes did to him and luffy/zoro comforts him and assures him he is loved and cherished. Warning abuse, homophobia, verbal/physical abuse, depression, and past sucide attempts.
  * Marco has a panic attack at a meal and cries generally opens up about stress and gets some help b/cs my poor bird boi needs comfort.
  * Marco just collapses from exhaustion/stress and they take care of him. ie bringing him food, sleeping with him literally sleeping, taking over his workload while he is on mandated rest, confessions (Maroace) happen, generally taking care of my son.
  * Marco joins luffy’s crew after ace/WB dies to fulfill Ace’s goal to see his brother become Pirate king. And tells stories about Ace/Wb to the crew whenever the mood strikes/when asked and helps luffy deal with the death of his brother and in turn they help him deal with the death of his father and lover all while they go on adventures.
  * Natsu can sing really well and make music tapes the guild finds them and find out that Natsu is suicidal/depressed and when they confront him he tells them about his past and his feelings
  * Natsu goes off at Erza after she goes too far and puts her in her place.
  * Natsu goes off at Gray/Erza after the shit they pulled during the fake dragon arc. Pointing out how fucking horrible it was to do that to him that the fact that he trusted them to know so much about him and they still thought that is ok behavior to use his inscurities agenist him and how hurt he was that gray didnt just tell him that he forgot the promise to them andhow he as tourted all while being tole that his adopted father would be dissapointed in him 
  * Natsu beating the shit out of erza and standing up to her while telling her how toxic he behavior is that your family isn't spouted to be scared of you how they shouldn't be walking on eggshells around her all the time that his fear of admitting he doesn't know something stemmed from when she taught him how to read. 
  * One of the guild menmbers make a joke about how natsu doesn’t behave like humans do that hits a little to close to home for natsu so he tells them why do people expect him to behave nomarlly he was raised in the wood by a dragon and how he is so sick of being called an idot when he was taught how to read dragon behaviors not humans that he donesnt understand social cues because he was never taught how to that he isnt dumb he just doesnt understand. 
  * Rin yells at Yukio in class that god damn it he knows that it should have been him, that he wants to die so just shoot me please,, that he is tired so tired of being blamed and hated for something he has no control over, that you are just as much satans son as he is, and that it isn't fair that you are perfect while his is the failure all the time no matter how hard he tries that he is so done with being the failure and that he's done that he quits someone else can take care of satan it isn't his problem that he is giving up and going back to the life he wants and thats final if you want to kill me to go ahead because he doesn't care anymore. 
  * Luffy has been hiding things from his crew that come to life after they are forced to watch his past. Might contradict canon. I haven't gotten to that point yet in the show. 
  * Marco is suicidal as heck and ace helps him start to get better.
  * Soda tells Gundam about his abusive father and they talk to each other helping Soda deal with his past.
  * Marco is really oblivious to the crew's feelings for him. That he is the object of most of their less than innocent feelings, that he is the hottest guy on the crew, that the marines like him, that one of the reasons people challenge WB is to see him is to challenge him, basically Marco being oblivious that he's a snack. Marco/ anyone
  * Marco and ace on a lazy day just cuddles. Morning kisses just soft cute morning fluff.
  * Marco is really desperate for physical affection but doesn't know how to approach it so he just kind of waits for someone to give him affection but unfonternly he flinches when someone touches him so they try not to touch him because they think it makes him uncomfortable but all it is really doing is making him isolate himself so when someone (Ace/thatch/Whitebeard) asks why he has been pulling away they finally talk about it and he gets the affection he craves and feels closer to the crew as a whole. Because I am projecting so hard right now not gonna lie.
  * Marco and Ace having a picnic outside and cuddling at night watching the stars togethers softly talking to each other. b/c i miss the sun/real food// the stars/ affection. 
  * Marco is a bottom change my mind i dare you. Any ship.
  * Marco is skipping meals because of work and Thatch comes to check on him and he looks really tired/overworked/stressed so Thatch take him to his room and puts him on the bed gets someone to take over for him today and Thatch then cuddles and reassures him as he drifts to sleep when he wakes up Thatch goes to the kitchen to make some food and takes it back to him and feeds him. It's just really wholesome and we need some of that right now
  * Bakugo falls asleep during class and has a nightmare when he wakes up he starts to hyperventilate and has a panic attack when he calms down he explains that he developed a phobia of not being able to breath since the first time he was attacked and it got worse after the school quirk talent show and he explains it felt really similar to him because everyone was staring and he couldn't breathe properly and he couldn't escape and that he wanted to cry at the time and coupled with the fact he didn't deserve the win because Icy hot didnt try so the whole time he felt trapped and unworthy so now he has nightmare of goo sliding down his throat of cuffs around his hand of people staring watching him struggle while no one tried to help of being unable to move being out of control if where he was that one got worse after the kidnapping but is was there before because he didn't have a choice he didn't choose to be attacked he didn't choose to get the metal that he didn't want that he didn't choose to be taken.
  * Beast boy brain is constantly changing so he is genderfluid and comes out to the titans who are all accepting.
  * Robin overworks himself again and his s/o drags him to the main room and they take a mental health day with the rest of the team
  * Wakko is nonbinary and his siblings help out when he is feeling down
  * Dot is a trans girl bc i said so
  * Ace gets really drunk and monologues about how he wants to die :P
  * Luffy is really out of it and Sanji helps him get back to reality. 
  * Sanji opens up about how he was kept in a cage and in a metal iron mask and how they would verbally abuse him and physically abuse him, and staved him, and how he felt so worthless and how he wants to die and how he doesn’t deserve to exist and they confort him without invaildation how he feels because you can help people without making them feel stupid.
  * Natsu make video tapes as dairys because writing is hard and the guild finds them and all of them are just him being like I swear to fucking god if one more person callls me stupid im gonna kill myself, and Gray is the only good thing about the place since lissania died i swear to god, and he isn’t masking cause he’s autistic as alll hell, and he has horns and wings because he knows that he is end but he puts an a spell to make him look different as to not freak them out
  * Natsu is multilingual and had just started to learn the language that they use in magnolia so he has a hard time with words and the guild kind of poke fun at him not in a mean way but natsu doesn't know how playful really works so he takes it seriously thinks that's what they think so evenly he just become a bit more self conscious and when someone finally notice and asks him what's wrong and he just starts rambling about how its really hard to adjust to human life. (and i headcanon the the rivalry between gray and natsu didn’t really start till natsu was more adjusted to human life).




End file.
